


Choose

by JSparks



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fate, Fear, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, angsty, dtao3, yes I wrote this all in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: The man was still looking forward with a smile, a sick sadistic smile that only people with twisted minds could continue to hold. “A scale you wanted, a scale you must have."It was getting colder by the second now, with each breath his skin chilled over and covered with goosebumps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Psychological Horror Warning!

What type of sick decision was he about to make?

Everything, as far as his eyes could strain was an inky black. There was no end to this ‘room,’ if it even was a room to begin with, no definite floor, no walls or a ceiling to look up at. 

_Click._

Light? 

He was standing on a now amber colored circle, his body was barely lit, only the sandy platform could be seen in the jet black space. 

_Click._

He didn’t even have time to think before another circular platform maybe 6 feet away from him lit up as well, though the light was dim he could see a pair of bare feet on top of it, similar to his own. Was it a reflection? No it couldn’t be, those feet are smaller than his. He wanted to speak but the ice cold around him felt deafening. It felt like any words he could say out loud would disappear into nothing the second they left his lips.

_Click-_

“ **I see you have found my scale!** ”

The voice was so _loud_ Dream almost dropped to the ground covering his ears. He had to close his eyes for a moment and force himself to concentrate, the sound was so thunderous he didn’t even get the chance to recognize what it said or where it was coming from. 

After swallowing hard, releasing his ears from the tight grip of his hands and looking back up, he saw the source of the voice. There was now more light illuminating his entire figure coming from behind the man between the 2 yellow disks. There was a smaller circle and a wall maybe 7 feet tall behind him lighting up a bright blue shade, casting teal rays onto him. The man was taller than Dream by at least a few inches, he was frail yet he still looked healthy, he wore a suit with a strange grey and cobalt pattern. 

While the man looked straight forward, not acknowledging the two boys- _Two._

Dream looked over to the other platform and was terrified that he didn’t notice sooner. It was George just standing there, it was still hard to see in the darkness but Dream could see his hands bound together by heavy amounts of grey duct tape and his mouth covered with a stripe. He looked like he was meant to be sleeping, his hair ruffled, his pants hanging off his hips obviously too big for him but comfortable to sleep in. At the very moment the shorter turned to look at the strange man too and the tear in his eyes- 

Dream could barely keep himself together when he finally saw George’s face. He’s eyes were bloodshot, red and filled with a terror so strong it made Dream almost shudder. 

Scale?

The man was still looking forward with a smile, a sick sadistic smile that only people with twisted minds could continue to hold. “A scale you wanted, a scale you must have,” He spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. Dream pulled his eyes away from the man, the feeling he got from looking at him made his skin _crawl,_ it felt like the breath was being pulled out of his chest every second he spent inside this endless void filled with nothing. 

But more of his concern was on George… _Why the fuck did he look so scared?_

Dream continued to look down, not daring to look up in fear, “What’s happening?” His voice shook so much, he felt so filled with pure, raw dread. 

“ **It’s actually really simple!** ” The boom inside his voice was back and somehow _louder_ than before? Dream covered his ears again with a hard flinch. 

By the time he was looking up again, his breathing returned and the ringing stopped, he could hear George. George… He was pulling at his binds hard enough to hurt himself, his voice was muffled by the tape but it didn’t stop him from continuing to scream against it. He looked like he was pleading with the man, trying to get him to stop?

It was getting colder by the second now, with each breath his skin chilled and covered with goosebumps. Dream’s sleep shirt and shorts were definitely not going to help him from this now freezing temperature. 

“Look at me, Dream,” The man instructed. When Dream looked over the man was staring him down. His eyes were an icy blue and once Dream started looking at him nothing could make him stop, even if he tried he couldn’t pull away or break the eye contact. 

There was nothing left, nothing else inside his hollow husk of a body left to give, this man was _taking_ every emotion that wasn’t pure _despair_ away from him, leaving him frigid, frozen and raw. 

“Make the choice.” 

The stare down ended and Dream could pull his eyes away, let them look at the 2 platforms again. Looking closer he could see that both of the golden plates were on a scale. 

“Choose.” 

The word ‘never’ stayed on his lips for a long time, as he wanted to say it, to save the boy across from him but the word just refused to leave. He wanted to scream, fight back, even if it meant falling into nothingness forever but he just felt himself stop short. 

“ **Coward**.” 

George’s gold circle beneath him tipped lower and suddenly lost its balance, he fell to his knees looking for a way to hold on but his hands were still tied together by the tape and he scrambled to hold on but it was too late. A second later, the shorter had fallen out of sight- 

  
  


“George?!” He shot up in bed and frantically started shaking his bedmate awake before his eyes could even adjust to the darkness.

“What, what? What’s wrong?” George’s voice was rough, it must have been almost 4 in the morning. He looked down to find his boyfriend hugging his chest and struggling to hold onto him tighter. Dream kept gripping him in any place he could, he tried to never let go. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine, I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“I can’t lose you, I couldn’t make the choice and I’m so sorry. I-” He cut himself off by shoving his face into the others chest, trying to apologize but failing to find the words. “I’m so fucking sorry, I couldn’t do it, I was just so scared.” 

“Dream it’s okay, I’m here, it was only a nightmare.”

Dream looked up, “But I lost you? I lost you to the man, you fell and it was my fault.” He was choking on the sobs, he tried to keep them down but it felt uncontainable. “I’m a coward.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote all of this in under an hour and a bit short but holy crap, I missed writing psychological stuff. This is my first horror only story and I hope it goes well. I didn't write it with any other story or fable in mind, so That's interesting right? (This is a pretty accurate representation of what my intrusive thoughts/nightmares feel like.)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @SJaynotfound or join my discord server: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp


End file.
